Of Ninja and Mon
by Fiona
Summary: NarutoFrontier Crossover. The spirits of the Digital World are missing, cast out of their home dimention into another. The Chosen Children are sent into a strange world of ninjas and swordsmen. Obviously they will need bodyguards if they are to survive.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note **by **Fiona**: Whoo boy. I'm gonna get it in the neck for this. Another fic started before one is finished. It's okay though, because I'll still be working on **Outcast** while Pin does her chapters. Should be that the chapters alternate between the two of us, but I'm doing the first two, as Pin said she wasn't confident on writing intros. Sounded like a fun project to do with someone, rather than alone. Two brains are more creative than one. Or something like that.

Also, any complaints over using Japanese in an english-language fic, please bare in mind that we watch both of these shows _subbed _and so to us we can't hear Naruto, Takuya and the rest not using at least some of the normal phrases. We just can't hear Naruto going 'hey, hey' not 'Anou sa, anou sa'. So just deal.

**Author's Note **by **Substitute for Love/Pinneh**: Okay, well, here starts this collaboration fanfiction by Fiona and I! I won't be writing my own chapter until chapter three (the more experienced writer is going to get all the introductions done, for which I am eternally grateful) but perhaps I'll write an extra one sometime to make up for it. I'm writing this because, well, it sounded like fun, and I was quite curious about trying out my writing with Naruto characters, as well as more canon Digimon Frontier characters. My name is under "Substitute for Love/Pinneh", but I see no point in you going and reading my one piece of work unless you _like _out-of-character stuff and just want to read things for a laugh and/or yaoi. Anyway. See you in chapter three. Hope there isn't too much of a painful difference in our writing styles.

**Contains** – Takouji. Definiately. Much crushing/drooling over Sasuke. Naruto-worship. Junpei drooling over Izumi.

**Random Japanese translations**

Akiharbra – Electronics district in Tokyo

Niisan – 'Older brother'. Is not always used for family relations, but sometimes to mean 'I look up to you like an older brother'

Matta ashita – 'Again tomorrow'. Normal parting phrase.

Aa – A noise used to mean 'yes'

Ne – Question marker, showing positive response is wanted.

Mou – 'But' or 'Hey'

There were few times in his twelve years of life that Takuya could claim to feel truly at peace. One of them was now, as he watched Kouji snoozing in his arms, as they both slouched on the sofa in his family home. It was, considered Takuya, one of the major differences between them. Kouji was always the first to wake whenever one of them slept over at the others house, usually long hours before Takuya did. As a consequence, Kouji was the first to get drowsy in the evenings, especially on the days where he had one of his many martial arts clubs. It always amazed Takuya how Kouji could keep standing with the amount of energy he spent on practicing.

Today had been an ordinary Saturday for them both. School had passed without a hitch, and Takuya was sure that he'd make the school soccer team this year. After school, he'd walked to the train station, to meet Kouji as he arrived from the Tomachi district, and together the two of them would hang out. Sometimes they'd go to Akihabara, Kouji indulging Takuya's love of video games and technology, sometimes they'd go to Meiji Shrine, Takuya allowing Kouji to enjoy the peace and quiet that was rare in the city. Today, however, they had decided on the closeness that they could only get in private, and so it was that they sat in Takuya's front room, Kouji curled against Takuya, where they had been channel surfing until Takuya felt Kouji's breathing even out into sleep.

Takuya enjoyed the trust that Kouji would now show him. He would no longer flinch away from contact with Takuya, and would even seek it out from time to time. It hadn't taken long for their friendship to deepen into something else, something that seemed so fragile at times that they had both decided not to tell anyone outside their families, and the other Chosen.

The beautiful sight Takuya enjoyed was disturbed, however, by the insistent buzz and vibration from Takuya's hip pocket. Kouji cracked open an eye to look at Takuya.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

Takuya sighed, and let go of Kouji, reaching for the offending mobile telephone, when another set of beeping began, this time from the schoolbag Kouji had left at the kitchen table.

Kouji looked interested, and moved to fetch his own phone. "I can't think that Kouichi-niisan would want to text me. He knows how little time we have together."

Takuya nodded, and loaded up his own text message. It was entirely unexpected.

The Digital World is in chaos. We need you, Chosen Children, to return to us. A Trailmon will be at the underground station at 10a.m. tomorrow.

Takuya looked up, and could tell from Kouji's blank expression that he had received the same message, and was now thinking about it.

"Do you think it's true, Takuya?"

Takuya was surprised. Kouji wasn't usually so distrustful. "We never told anyone about what happened. How would they know? And I can't see any of the others playing a prank like this."

Kouji nodded. "That's what I thought." He turned his focus to Takuya. "I better get back. We'll need supplies, food, clothes… weapons."

Takuya nodded. "A lot to prepare, and not much time." He moved closer, looking into Kouji's eyes. "I'll check with the others while you travel back. Make sure that we're all going. See you tomorrow, at the station."

"Just don't dive for the elevator because you're late." Kouji smiled. "Guess I'm not sleeping over. Oh well." He picked up his school bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Matta ashita."

…………………………….

Takuya felt weird stepping out onto the platform deep under Shibuya station. It was like the last two years had just fallen away, and he was a gawky ten year-old again. He put the bag down, looking around at those waiting for him.

Junpei had changed a lot since the adventures they had shared in the Digital World. While he was still larger than average, his figure had changed and much of his build was now muscle, and his broad shoulders and heavy build gave him an advantage on the school wrestling team. He was also much more at ease with himself, not feeling that he had to encourage friendly behaviour from others with bribery, but would simply be accepted as himself. Unfortunately one of his younger foibles still remained, and that was his infatuation with Izumi which was undiminished, even after the radical changes they had both been through growing up.

Izumi, sick of all the attention she received for her looks when she was younger had cropped her hair to just below her ears, where it now hung in a golden bob around her head. She had abandoned her more feminine dress for low-slung jeans and a t-shirt, preferring to dress as a tomboy in order to keep admirers away. It didn't succeed in Junpei's case.

Tomoki, noticing Takuya's arrival, ran up to him, wrapping him in a hug. No longer a small boy, he was almost as tall as Takuya, although still the shortest of the group. He'd developed a real fascination for technology, and seemed very at home working with wires and soldering irons to fix old machinery.

"Takuya-niisan!" the short boy laughed, almost knocking Takuya off his feet. "Looks like we're going back at last!"

Takuya laughed too, swinging Tomoki round. "Aa, and you're getting to big and heavy for me to pick you up like this." He looked around, noticing someone important was missing. "Ne, Where's Kouji, and Kouichi? Aren't they here yet? It's almost time." Takuya checked his watch worriedly.

Izumi laughed. "Not like you to be worrying about being late."

Junpei grinned. "Bet he's not worried about where Kouichi is, either."

"Mou…" Takuya blushed at their gentle teasing. "Kouji was supposed to be sleeping over last night, but we got interrupted by something more important."

"You calling me not important?" asked Kouji, exiting from the elevator, Kouichi at his side, smiling slightly.

Takuya smiled a little, but still felt a twinge of resentment. Just as he and Kouji had grown closer since the Digital World, so had Kouji with his brother, even getting to the point where he felt comfortable enough to start using the honorific 'niisan' or elder brother fairly often when talking to or about Kouichi. It hurt Takuya slightly to remember that the two brothers were currently living together with their birth-mother, while their father was on a short-term posting out in Okinawa for his company, meaning that Kouichi got to see Kouji everyday, unlike him.

The twins were very much the same as they were two years ago, although taller, they both still shared a wiry build, and just as Kouji still wore his hair long in a ponytail, Kouichi had his cropped to a shorter style. They both carried rucksacks, very much like the rest of the Chosen Children, but with a major difference. Behind Kouji's back could be seen a fabric-wrapped sword, slung between his back and the rucksack. Kouichi held a sturdy practice staff that Takuya recognised as belonging to Kouji, obviously less comfortable with his weapon than Kouji was with his.

"Jeez, you're certainly expecting a worst-case-scenario, aren't you?" observed Junpei, eyeing the weapons nervously. "Don't think any of the rest of us brought any. 'Sides, once we have the spirits, we're unstoppable."

Kouji shot him a look that all but screamed _'Don't be so stupid_' but held his tongue.

Kouichi shook his head. "We don't know what kind of trouble everyone is in, so we can't assume that the spirits will be just there waiting for us."

Just then a wind picked up along the platform, and the Trailmon Worm pulled into the station. The children greeted him, then climbed into the carriages settling down.

Kouichi looked about nervously, and Takuya felt a familiar twinge of jealousy as he saw Kouji's hand move out to brush against his brother's.

"…?" Kouji was skilled at talking to his brother without needing words, just a slight movement of his head.

Kouichi ducked his head slightly, then sat, tugging at Kouji's arm to get him to sit beside him. "I'm just a little nervous, Kouji. I don't know what's about to happen after all… If I even _can_ come with you. I may not be welcome."

Kouji tried to look reassuring for his brother. "Don't worry. You must be welcome, you're one of us."

"I was one of them first, and… I wasn't _really_ there anyway."

"Yes you were," responded Kouji as the Trailmon jerked into motion. "You were real to all of us, and you remember everything to happened to us. You had your own D-Scanner, your own Spirits. They must have been meant for you, no one else could use them."

Kouichi sighed, but let the subject drop. He tightened a grip on his pole, and looked at Takuya who was pacing the carriage. "Ne, Takuya?"

"Hm?" Takuya stopped pacing and looked at him.

"Thought there was supposed to be a big acceleration on this journey…"

Takuya's eyes widened and he moved to take a hold on some object, but it was too late, and with a sudden jerk, the floor of the carriage accelerated towards the Digital World, leaving Takuya sprawled on the floor. A familiar light shone out from various pockets of the Chosen, as their cell-phones changed into their D-Scanners again.

Takuya checked his over, and was mildly surprised to find that the D-Scan he held was the upgraded version he had received from Orphanimon. He held it up to Kouji, who responded by flashing his own upgraded D-Scan. Obviously the threat in the Digital World was greater than they thought, as they were being returned the ability to go to their zeta-hybrid forms of KaizerGreymon and MagnaGarurumon.

……………………………..

The Trailmon Worm left at the Forrest Terminal, with instructions to head for what was Seraphimon's castle. Everyone was relieved that instead of a ruined shell, the castle stood whole and pristine, as opposed to the damaged shell that most of the Chosen remembered from the fight with the four servants of Cherubimon.

Inside, two angels and a giant rabbit digimon, who introduced themselves as HolyAngemon, Angewomon, and Antiramon, the Perfect forms of the three great angels, greeted them.

Kouichi shifted uncomfortably, looking at Antiramon, until Kouji touched his arm gently.

"It's all been forgiven, Niisan. Both him and you."

HolyAngemon nodded to each Chosen in greeting. "Welcome back, children from another world. I wish that we had called you back for a happy reunion of sorts, but what has happened is far more pressing."

Angewomon nodded. "The Spirits continued to protect our world after you left, each guarding his own continent, but a short while ago, we were told of the disappearance of the ice spirits from the northern lands. Then word spread of the disappearance of the other spirits. Lastly, we had an eye-witness tell us what had happened."

HolyAngemon took up the story again. "A great number of digimon descended on the spirits, holding them still. Then one of these renegades would strike at the spirits with gemstones, one for each, and the spirits disappeared."

"The spirits are no longer within our realms," supplied Antiramon.

Kouichi jumped as the digimon spoke. Instead of the harsh tones he remembered from his former captor, Antiramon's voice was gentle and caring. He started to draw closer to Kouji, then stopped himself. _Don't be so silly. He was a pawn, just like I was. Being still afraid of him now Lucemon is destroyed is foolish._ He looked down, and saw Kouji's hand brush against his in unspoken support, Kouji having noticed Kouichi's nervousness.

Takuya was oblivious to this undercurrent of tension. "So if they're not here, why bring us here? We can't help, can't fight or protect the land without the spirits."

Angewomon smiled, or at least Takuya thought she did, as her helmet put much of her lower face in shadow. "You are still connected to the Spirits, and they to you. No others are so well suited to their use, or so attuned to their locations. We will send you after the spirits, to the other realm, but even we do not know what you will find there. It may be devoid of life, both human and digital."

"Sounds like a challenge," grinned Takuya. "Find the spirits, and bring them back."

"How?" asked Kouji, seeing the problem with that simple plan. "How do we get them and ourselves back."

"Together," said Antiramon "the Spirits have great power, as you yourselves know. Only with all twenty, ten human, ten beast, can you return back to this realm."

Takuya looked around his group of friends, taking a silent poll. Tomoki looked eager, almost as eager as he did two years ago when he'd settled into his role in the Digital World. Izumi looked resolute, obviously believing that they should help if they could. Junpei would of course follow Izumi anywhere, even to another realm. That just left Kouichi and Kouji, both of who looked faintly worried, but Kouji nodded, followed a few seconds later by Kouichi.

"Looks like we're going to another realm then," said Takuya, turning back to face the angels.

HolyAngemon nodded. "Then we will begin preparations on the gate."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note **by** Fiona**: Chapter two, and the two groups finally meet up, although they don't all get along at first. I blame any OOCness on our muses. Having versions of Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Naruto, and Sasuke bouncing around in either my or Pin's head can be useful. It can also make it hard to write them in a cannon fashion.

**Random Japanese Translations**

Genin – Apprentice ninja. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are all at this level

Jounin – Master ninja. Top level of ninja, usually in charge of teams of genin. Kakashi is at this level.

Sensei – 'Teacher' in this context. Kakashi is Naruto's teacher.

Ne – a question marker, usually expecting a positive response

Anou sa – Something between an 'um' and a 'hey' used to stall speech while thoughts are collected

Yosha – An expression of happiness. Somewhat like 'All right!'

Kunai – Type of throwing knife with a hoop on the end for a quick draw

Hokage – Literally 'Fire-shadow', leader of Konoha village.

Kunoichi – As Kouji said, a term meaning 'female ninja'

Bento – Type of Japanese lunchbox, usually at least half filled with rice, half other food.

The remark about Naruto and Takuya sounding similar comes from their joint seiyuu TakeuchiJunko. Their voices are more or less identical, however Naruto uses a much less refined way of speaking, speaks faster, and tends to put 'bayo' at the end of sentences.

The squeaking was driving Naruto insane. Not his normal, hyper type of insane either, but the 'snap-and-try-to-hit-Kakashi-sensei' kind. As if it wasn't totally unfair of the jounin getting a free ride by sitting on the pull-cart that his three genin subordinates laboured to pull, the rhythmical squeak as the wheel turned in its path was finally getting to Naruto, and judging from the grinding of teeth, his sweet Sakura-chan wasn't appreciating it either. Sasuke, as always, made no noise, either of fulfilment or annoyance, seemingly content to keep putting one foot in front of the other, pulling the cartload of iron (And one lazy teacher) along the dirt track leading back to Konoha.

"Ne, ne, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi barely moved his eyes from the page of his novel, to look at Naruto, before turning his attention laconically back to the intrigue contained within. "Hm? What is it, Naruto-kun?"

"Ano sa, ano sa, when are we going to eat?"

Sakura made a noise of disgust. "You're always thinking of your stomach. Why can't you just keep pushing the cart? We can eat when we get back."

"But I'm hungryyyyyyy…" moaned Naruto. "And it's miles and miles back to Konoha."

"Two miles," supplied Sasuke.

Kakashi managed not to sigh. Ever since the events at the 'Uzumaki Naruto Bridge' in the country of the Wave, Naruto and Sasuke's relationship had taken a downward turn from the tentative alliance formed by their training, and subsequent battle together. Now as he watched them glare daggers at each other, it seemed a separation of more distance than just Sakura stood between them as they pushed the cart along was needed.

"Okay. Take a break. You earned some rest for getting this far. These aren't urgent supplies after all."

"Yosha!" Naruto didn't need to be told twice and was off like a rocket to the back of the cart to search out the food he'd brought.

_It's a shame that all that energy will be spent exploring around here, rather than working on getting home, _thought Kakashi, _but I guess it's better than him arguing and complaining the rest of the way. And Sakura looks like she could do with a break, even if she's too proud to admit that in front of Sasuke. _He watched the female genin stretch her arms upwards slowly, before she too went to collect her food.

Sasuke seemed to be taking a survey of the area. Kakashi approved of this action, but having already determined that there were no threats nearby, was quite content to let his charges roam. Besides, he was just getting to the good bit of his book, so some peace to enjoy it was welcomed.

Naruto, of course, was off as soon as he claimed his lunch bundle, wanting to find somewhere peaceful to eat, but most importantly, somewhere Sasuke wasn't. His roaming brought him through the forest, but he paused as he heard voices.

"… said you have to pay."

"No." Naruto blinked. This second voice sounded very familiar. "We're just passing through, and I've never heard of people like you collecting tolls." Naruto made his way through the trees, back towards the road, where he found something of a standoff.

A gang of nine men, all armed had encircled a group of kids. One of these men, hand on sword, was glaring at a boy only Naruto's age and height. "Well, you're going to pay us. Either in money, goods, or…" he cast an eye over the group, to a blonde-haired girl, "… services," he diplomatically supplied.

The girl flushed furiously. "Like I'd ever let a creep like you near me."

Two of the boys, one who had Chouji's build and brown hair, the other that looked like a blue-eyed Sasuke that was holding a staff moved closer to her, obviously intent on protecting her.

Naruto thought that a girl with that much of an attitude probably didn't appreciate that, much like his own sweet Sakura-chan. He moved closer. "Hey, hey, hey. I've never heard of a toll being placed on this road."

One of the men in the group laughed. "Another kiddy for our pot."

"Idiot," snapped their leader. "He's from that other village. He's wearing their forehead protector."

The other speaker rolled his eyes. "He's just some brat. If he interferes, he pays like the rest."

"Leave us alone!" snapped the familiar-sounding boy, the one with brown hair with red tips that was arguing with the leader. "You're nothing but thieves and bullies."

"Wrong, we're in charge here, and you're going to do what we say." The man reached out and grabbed the boy's arm. Naruto heard a familiar scrape of steel on leather, and saw a boy with blue hair in a long ponytail, armed with a sword step up, and point the sword to the man's chin.

"Let him go."

The man smiled. "For that, you're going to pay a lot more. And in blood." He shoved the red-tipped-hair boy into the blue-haired one, knocking them both down, and then stepped back as his men closed in, drawing their own swords.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto. "Knock it off! You don't have the right to do that!"

"I have the sword, I have the right. Now, leave. Or you're next, brat."

"You…" Naruto wasn't about to leave some kids to get robbed on the road, even if it wasn't part of his mission. He drew his kunai. "You're going to leave them alone. One way or another." He sensed Sakura and Sasuke a moment before they stepped out of the brush onto the road, drawn by the noise of the confrontation. He grinned. "Or maybe the three of us could teach you a lesson?"

"We've no quarrel with ninja-brats. Just leave us to our work."

Sasuke smirked slightly. "With us here, it becomes nine against nine. Or are men like you scared of a fair fight?"

The man spat on the ground. "Fine. Leave the brats. It's getting too much trouble." As one the group sheathed their swords, and moved off into the forest, to hide and wait for their next victims.

Naruto put his knife away, then walked forwards, only to be stopped by the point of the longhaired kid's sword.

"Why should we trust you? You might just want something from us too."

Naruto blinked. Although it was the other blue-haired boy that bore a physical resemblance to Sasuke, this one wore the same cold and steely expression as Sasuke did.

"Hey, we helped you out and we didn't have to. That makes us at least more friendly than they were." Naruto grinned at them. "And travelling with us is safer than travelling alone."

The boy sheathed his sword, then looked at the boy with red-tipped hair and the Sasuke-lookalike. "Trust?"

The Sasuke-clone nodded quickly, followed a few moments later by the boy Naruto was beginning to see as leader of the group.

Their leader spoke. "Okay. Maybe you can help us one more time. We're trying to get to a village or something, in that sort of direction." He pointed through the trees in what Naruto was sure was the rough direction of Konoha.

"Our village is that way," supplied Sakura. "We're on our way home from trading. You can travel with us there I guess, as long as Kakashi-sensei says its okay."

Again a silent poll was taken in the group before the leader nodded. "Okay. We'll stay with you until we get to a village."

"Yosha! Okay, lets get going!" said Naruto, only to get hit by Sakura.

"Idiot. Did you forget that you were the one who wanted to stop to eat?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Sakura-chan… I only wanted to help."

Sasuke turned and started walking. "This way, strangers."

The blonde-haired girl watched him go and sighed. "He's cute, but really cold."

Sakura glared at her. "And Sasuke-kun is already involved with someone. Me."

"Che, in her dreams," muttered Naruto to himself. He turned to the boy with red-tipped hair. "Hey, you… What's with the funny hair? And who are you all?"

The boy touched the ends of his hair. "Well, I like it. Reminds me of fire. I'm Kanbara Takuya, and these are my friends. We're here searching for something for somebody."

"Oh? Tell me?" asked Naruto.

The boy with the sword tilted his head. "You know, you two sound very similar. Are you related or something?"

Naruto grinned. "I doubt it. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. You better remember that name, 'cause I'm gonna be Hokage one day."

"Right. A loudmouth worse than Takuya, in a badly fitting orange tracksuit who wants to be a shadow." He sighed and shook his head. "How do we get into these situations?"

"Same as always," smiled the Sasuke-lookalike. "And this Naruto doesn't seem so bad." He bowed slightly to Naruto. "I'm Kimura Kouichi, and this is my younger twin brother Kouji. He just acts mean because it thinks it makes him look cool."

"Hey!" protested Kouji. "I don't act 'mean' do I?"

Takuya laughed. "Kouji, you've got a nasty temper, and you snap at people. Face it, you're mean."

"Everyone's out to assassinate my character," complained Kouji.

Takuya pointed at the youngest member of the group, who like him had brown hair, although without the red dye at the tips. "This is Himi Tomoki, Shibiyama Junpei, and the girl is Orimoto Izumi."

Izumi huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Really Takuya. That's all you can say? 'That girl…'? What about that incredably stunning blonde or something?"

"Soon as I see one, I'll introduce her," teased Takuya, earning a glare from her.

Sakura took Izumi's arm. "Ignore him. I'm Haruna Sakura, one of the kunoichi of Konoha."

Kouji ran that word through his mind and blinked. _Kunoichi? Female ninja? That girl?_

"Who was that dark-eyed guy who looks kinda like Kouichi then?" asked Izumi looking around for him.

"He seemed rather a jerk," said Junpei, trying to dissuade Izumi from considering another man besides him. "He's just gone off and left us here."

Sakura stiffened. "Don't say things like that about Sasuke-kun. Uchiha Sasuke is the number one rookie of our year, and survivor of the most prestigious clan of our village."

Naruto looked annoyed. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. It's always about _him_ isn't it? Why aren't people always saying _my_ name? I'm worth ten of him!"

"You were the class dunce, remember?" said Sakura.

Naruto twitched slightly. "That was mean, Sakura."

"Hmph." She stalked off in the direction Sasuke had gone, chatting away to Izumi, with a worried Junpei following behind.

The rest of them followed on behind, and Kouichi moved to walk with Naruto. "Naruto? Why is it that those swordsmen wouldn't attack you and your friends? I can't imagine nine kids were any greater threat to them than six."

"Ehehehehe…" Naruto grinned and stuck out his chest. "I'm a ninja. People like that run in fear of me."

Kouichi blinked. "Ninja?"

"No way in hell are you a ninja," said Kouji, taking in the bright clothing, and obviously dopey expression.

"Oi oi oi!" protested Naruto, then stopped. A snorting noise, almost a suppressed laugh had come from just the other side of some nearby bushes. Naruto crept forwards to look through them, to find Kakashi sat on top of the cart, and Sasuke leaning against the side of the cart, looking amused, and eating a bento.

"Took you long enough, Naruto," said Sasuke.

"Sasukeeeeee…" muttered Naruto. _He was laughing at me again! I'll get him for sure one day._

"Oh?" said Kakashi, looking up from his book. "There seems to be more of you now."

Naruto grinned. "Ne, ne, Kakashi-sensei, these are my new friends, and they want to be guided to Konoha."

Kakashi turned his attention to them. _They don't seem the type to want to hire a ninja, they're far too young. And they're obviously travelling these roads without knowing about the thieves in this area. _"Well as we're heading there anyway, you can come with us. I don't know what you hope to achieve in Konoha, perhaps hire bodyguards for the rest of your trip?"

"We can do that?" asked Kouichi.

"Of course," said Sakura. "That's how the village makes it's money, by letting people hire our services, for everything from tracking down missing animals and weeding, to assassinations."

Naruto winced as he remembered what some of their missions had been, and how badly Sasuke had showed him up.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Okay. Rest-break over. Back to work."


End file.
